


More

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Facials, Fisting, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hawke thrust – Justice thrust – and Anders’ muffled scream cracked into a shattered whimper. His eyes rolled back and his back arched – he writhed, twisting and keening faintly around Hawke’s throbbing shaft. Hawke’s cock filled his throat, pulsing between his bruised lips and twitching against his tongue as Hawke growled his name. And Justice’s hand sank into him up to the wrist. His mind emptied as pure ecstasy overtook all thought, helpless between them as Hawke began to roll his hips and Justice’s hand twisted inside him, balling into a fist. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Self-indulgent sin. Anders' boyfriends absolutely wreck him and he loves it - plus Hawke gets fucked for a change, always a bouns ;). PWP, really, with that tag list was it going to be anything else? :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I didn't tag this cos it barely counts, but if you're uncomfortable with choking during sex then you might not love this fic. It isn't exactly choking, but Justice grabs Anders by the neck and I don't want anyone to get a nasty shock. Can't think of anything else in the tags that needs to be warned for though :)
> 
> If this is my first fic you've read, Justice being able to manifest spirit hands is a thing that came up in... one of the Breaking the Silence fics. I honestly can't remember exactly when haha. Anyway, they're probably pretty self explanatory, and lots of fun ;)

Hawke’s lips were soft, and Anders lost himself in them. The loose sheet was crumpled at their feet, slowly sliding off the bed, and Hawke’s hands were everywhere – groping and stroking and every now and again, when Anders’ teeth tugged his lower lip or his fingers curled inside him, Hawke’s nails dug into his skin and he groaned into Anders’ hot, open mouth.

“You want more?” Anders murmured against his lips.

“Please.”

Hawke claimed his mouth again, surging up to meet Anders in a crush of lips and an eager sweep of tongue. Anders pushed him down again, straddling the warm bulk of Hawke’s muscular thigh as he plunged three fingers into the warrior’s slick entrance. He was ready to be fucked – he’d been ready for a while, but Anders wasn’t rushing this. The muffled sounds Hawke made vibrated against his lips, and Anders could hear the wet glide of his fingers sliding into him – he wanted to savour this. To remember every filthy sound he wrung from Hawke’s body, to feel every catch in his breath and shudder in his thighs.

Hawke grunted urgently, fingers tangling in Anders’ hair and hips bucking urgently, forcing himself down on the thick press of Anders’ fingers into him. He didn’t need to speak to beg for more – every inch of his body screamed for it, eager and touch starved. Anders smirked against his lips and summoned magic to his fingertips – heat and weak sparks that hummed and fizzed just beneath his skin – and released. The magic seared into Hawke’s nerves, pulsing deep within him as Anders focused, thrust, and crooked his fingers. He took Hawke apart with magic and skilled thrusts, stroking quick and firm over the sensitive spot inside him, and Hawke’s choked moan was the most delicious thing Anders had ever tasted as his tongue darted between Hawke’s swollen, panting lips.

Hawke’s cock jerked against Anders’ stomach, and the slick spill of wet heat over his skin made him groan in response, biting down hard on Hawke’s lip as the warrior shuddered through the last ragged breaths of his climax. He wrapped his arm around Anders’ waist, holding him tight against his chest as their lips broke apart and Hawke panted harshly, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed.

“Good?” Anders asked – as if he had to.

“Fucking – Maker, yes.” Hawke scuffed his nails over Anders’ scalp, making him shiver pleasantly.

“We’ve barely started,” Anders said with a wicked grin, and couldn’t resist leaning down to nip at Hawke’s ear. “You sure you can take more?”

“Don’t tease. You know I can.”

Anders rocked back onto his knees, keeping his fingers buried inside Hawke. He could feel the intense heat of his ass clenched around his fingers, and he resumed his slow, steady strokes, working him open. He missed the feel of Hawke’s skin on his, but this was good too – one muscular thigh between his legs, looking down over Hawke’s flushed, heaving chest. Sweat dampened the dark hair that covered his skin, and his nipples were stiff peaks, begging for Anders’ teeth. Anders watched a trickle of sweat trace the straining tendon in Hawke’s neck, and fought the urge to lean down and chase it with his tongue.

His gaze slid lower again, over Hawke’s chest to the softer curve of his belly, down to the impressive length of his cock resting against his stomach. It was beginning to soften, but even so, Anders couldn’t help biting his lip at the sight. Thick, flushed, and glistening with Hawke’s seed – he wanted it thrusting between his lips, wanted Hawke to bend him over the edge of the bed and pound into him until he screamed, stretched and filled by every perfect inch of him. He dragged one finger slowly up from base to tip, grinning at the catch in Hawke’s breath and the urgent buck of his hips. He could tease him all night – if only he were more patient.

Anders wrapped his hand around Hawke’s shaft, and let creation magic flood through his palm and into Hawke’s flesh. Hawke’s soft groan became an urgent cry, thrusting into Anders’ fist, and he hardened fully and instantly under his touch. Anders swept his thumb over the damp head, his own cock aching at the broken sound Hawke made and the elegant rolls of his hips as he arched, head thrown back as he panted and gasped.

“Oh – fuck me,” Hawke moaned.

“Soon,” Anders promised.

He reluctantly released Hawke’s cock to lean forward and grip a fistful of his hair, holding his head in place to kiss him hard, almost possessively. He claimed Hawke in nips and sucks and deep sweeps of tongue that left them both gasping, bruising his lips as Hawke writhed beneath him. He was intoxicating – _this_ was intoxicating – Hawke was his, _theirs,_ and he responded so eagerly to every touch.

A prickle ran down Anders’ spine, the ghost of breath leaving his hair stand on end as his nerves responded to a half-imagined, half-remembered touch. Justice hummed and fluttered just below the surface of his skin, feeling Anders’ pleasure and longing to be the cause.

“Yes, Justice,” Anders gasped, only breaking away from Hawke’s lips for a moment before pulling him close again. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Justice’s essence breach his skin, ghostly blue hands forming like an aura around his own before easing out of the confines of mortal flesh entirely, skimming up over his shoulders leaving a tingle of static in their wake.

“He’s – _mmph_ – joining us?” Hawke murmured against his lips.

An image flooded Anders’ mind – heated and urgent, so intense he felt it like a jolt of electricity down his spine. He knew what Justice wanted – and he wanted it too, wanted it so much it _hurt._ Whether the desire was his, Justice’s, or theirs – it didn’t matter.

“Yes,” Anders gasped – in response to Justice, to Hawke, it didn’t matter. He broke his words with urgent kisses, wet and eager, his breath coming in harsh gasps as Justice’s hands trailed over his back. “Yes, yes, _yes._ ”

Justice’s hands reached his ass, gripping hard and spreading him. Anders moaned into Hawke’s mouth, imagining Justice wasn’t just a second presence inside him and a pair of hands, but was here, real and solid and _touchable_ , as he was in the Fade – kneeling behind him to look down at his exposed entrance with an eager growl. Justice responded in his mind – he sank tendrils of his essence into Anders’ mind and coiled around his nerves, seeking out memory and fantasy alike and turning them into lightning and fire within his flesh.

Anders cried out urgently, biting down on Hawke’s lip to muffle the near-scream. Justice had got so _good_ at this, resurrecting forgotten hands and mouths on Anders’ skin – there were teeth at his shoulder, nails scoring down his sides, hands grabbing, stroking, kneading his ass and back and thighs. Outside the Fade, Anders could not feel Justice’s breath against his ear – but Justice could make the memory of it as real as the first time, and Anders melted between him and Hawke, helpless as raw pleasure left him gasping.

Anders’ left arm sparked, twitched, and cracks of blazing blue light branched from the tips of his fingers up over his wrist. They coiled and crackled, racing up to the shoulder as Anders rocked helplessly against Hawke’s thigh and Hawke’s hands gripped his waist and hair. Justice claimed Anders’ arm – leaving him his right, plunging his fingers into Hawke’s loosened entrance as the hand that was now Justice’s slid up to twist loose strands of hair around his fingers and tug hard. Anders’ eyes prickled with tears at the burst of pain across his scalp.

Hawke’s hand slid from his hair, giving Justice room to grab and twist and pull, sharp yanks that made Anders whimper and struggle and ache for more. Justice responded to the pleas in his mind – Anders felt the ghost touches on his skin grow rougher as Justice sought out memories of pinning him down in the Fade, of Hawke bending him over his writing desk and thrusting into him with his fingers bruising Anders’ hips, of every way they’d both found to leave him broken and sobbing with pleasure. Anders couldn’t take it anymore, the friction of Hawke’s thigh and the images Justice dragged through his mind weren’t enough. He shifted between Hawke’s thighs, jerked his fingers out of him and gripped his throbbing length. Hawke pulled his thighs back, his nails digging into Anders’ shoulder and hip, and as Anders broke the kiss Hawke’s groan became a desperate plea.

“More,” he gasped. “I need more.”

The first slow, shallow thrust almost broke Anders. Hawke’s entrance was unbearably hot and slick, fucked open for him as he pressed the tip of his cock against the heated flesh and thrust forward with a moan. He rolled his hips, easing in slow enough to tease them both. Every inch that sank into Hawke’s body left them both panting – Anders encased in exquisite oiled heat, Hawke groaning at the stretch as Anders rocked forward and filled him with his thick length, buried to the base in Hawke’s ass.

Hawke gripped his hips two handed and pulled him as close as two bodies could be, skin pressed to skin, Anders’ hipbones bruising in Hawke’s hands. The hand in Anders’ hair pulled him back, Justice sensing what he needed from the depths of his mind, and Anders was left upright, arched and panting, as Justice’s spirit hands kneaded the firm flesh of his ass.

“Maker that’s – _fuck._ ” Hawke brought his thighs to his chest, and Anders braced his hand against one, feeling the taut muscle flex against his palm.

Anders’ breath caught as he began to thrust – not shallow, not teasing – Hawke’s fingers dug into his flesh as his hips rolled smoothly, his thick length plunging into Hawke’s entrance. Liquid heat pooled low in his belly, sending fire through his veins. His toes curled and his breath shook – his world narrowed to Hawke’s beautiful body beneath him, arched back, shaking thighs, and rough grunts as Anders’ cock plunged into him.

Anders felt the burst of faint static tingling across his skin as Justice’s hand slid lower to grip his thigh. He pushed with every thrust, driving Anders harder, deeper, their minds in perfect sync as Hawke’s low groan shot straight to Anders’ throbbing cock. Anders couldn’t help moaning in anticipation as Justice’s other hand released his ass – he knew what the spirit intended, could feel the shade of it through his mind as Justice picked up the bottle of oil discarded on the bed, flicked the stopper loose, and poured a stream of it down into the cleft of Anders’ ass.

“Justice,” Anders moaned, and bit his lip as the first faintly humming, definitely inhuman finger trailed between his firm cheeks. “Please…”

“Is he..?” Hawke bit his lip and moaned. “Fuck – I wish I could see what he’s doing to you.”

“I’ll tell you.” Anders’ hips jerked as Justice pushed hard against his thigh. “Maker he’s – he knows what he wants – pulling my hair, pushing me to fuck you harder.”

“Mm, _good_.”

“But he’s teasing – he keeps – _Maker, Justice –_ touching me but he won’t fuck me – I need, I need…”

Anders pitched forward over Hawke’s body with a cry, his hand tightening on his thigh as Justice twisted sharply in his hair. It hurt – _Maker,_ it hurt – a sweet ache that left him desperate for more. The hand pushing and pulling his thigh tightened to a grip like a vice, and the fingers circling his entrance pressed forward firmly. Anders groaned, caught between the incredible tightness of Hawke’s ass and the firm press of a tingling fingertip against his entrance. He thrust, pulled back, and Justice slid a finger into him with what felt like a growl within his mind.

Anders fell against Hawke’s chest, clinging desperately to the solid bulk of his thigh as he shuddered and groaned, hips jerking as Justice’s finger stroked and crooked inside him. With the ghost of sensations flooding through his nerves he could almost believe Justice was behind him, hunched over him, his breath hot against Anders’ neck as his finger teased and twisted and worked him open. His cock throbbed and ached as it slid wetly into Hawke’s slicked hole, he could hear the soft sounds of flesh on oiled flesh between Hawke’s groans and his own broken cries. His own hand possessed with Justice’s strength and desire fisted in his hair, twisting but not pulling back. Anders had the freedom to move and he used it – mouthing eagerly at Hawke’s throat, tasting the salt on his skin as he nipped and sucked and licked his way from ear to collarbone. Anders sucked hard enough to bruise, worried the sensitive flesh with his teeth, and an almost painfully intense burst of pleasure tore through him at the needy whine that escaped Hawke.

“You close, love?” Hawke gasped, and his nails clawed up Anders’ back as their bodies rocked together.

“Y-yes.” Anders slid his hand down Hawke’s thigh to grip his ass, his thrusts stuttering and ragged, breath catching every time he sank into the tight, silken grip of him. “Just – a little more, a little more _please…_ ”

Justice heard, and gave him what he needed. A second thick finger joined the first, a sudden stretch that burned without pain, pressure against the sensitive place inside him giving him everything he craved. The white-hot ache in his cock and low in his body burst and raced across his skin and Anders’ body arched as Justice’s thrusts dragged him to his peak. He hung on the edge for a moment, panting and whimpering, hips jerking as his cock twitched. Then Justice directed a burst of agonizing sparks across his bruised scalp, scalding his skin, his mind, leaving him empty of all thought as sensation overwhelmed him and pulled him over the edge. He felt the sudden flood of slick heat inside Hawke, thrusting hard as he spilled inside him, and Hawke groaned as he felt it too.

Anders didn’t stop – couldn’t even think of it. He tightened his grip on Hawke’s ass and buried his face against his neck, loud moans spilling across sweat-slick flesh as he slammed his cock into the warrior’s eager body. The warm oil coating his entrance was nothing compared to the feel of his own hot seed around his cock, forced out of Hawke’s body by his rough thrusts to smear against their skin with every wet slap of his hips against Hawke’s taut ass.

Justice took Anders’ thoughts and made them his – theirs – combined sensation and fantasy until Anders could see himself as Justice longed to see him. He was boneless against Hawke’s chest, ass tensing rhythmically as he drove into him, and Justice’s fingers worked him open. He wasn’t ready for more – not yet – but in his mind Justice showed him what he wanted. A third finger, a fourth, and then – Anders bit down on Hawke’s shoulder to stifle his desperately eager groan – it wasn’t the first time Justice had had this thought, but it was very real this time – very close. Justice’s fingers were not just fucking him – they were preparing him for _more._ More than he’d ever taken before. And he wanted it – he was ready – Maker help him, he’d beg if Justice made him.

“Turn me over,” Hawke gasped against his ear.

Anders nodded breathlessly and pulled out, pushing sweat-dampened hair out of his face as he knelt and watched Hawke position himself. Justice’s hand drifted from his thigh to skim up over his chest, gentle caresses as he circled one firm nipple, then up higher to lightly grasp Anders’ throat. There was no pressure – but just the _thought_ of Justice pounding into him, breath breaking into ragged snarls with his fingers locked around Anders’ neck – it was enough. It left him groaning, grinding down on Justice’s fingers, adjusting to the thickness as he felt the tip of a third pressing against the stretched rim.

Hawke spread his knees, his chest flat against the bed with his ass thrust up, spread for Anders gaze. Anders wasted little time looking – he reached out, circling Hawke’s loosened hole with eager fingers, feeling the hot spill of come and oil against his skin. Hawke pushed back against his fingers with an insistent whine, and Anders couldn’t resist giving him what he needed. He gripped Hawke’s hip, and Justice’s hand dropped from his hair to grip the base of his cock and line him up. Anders thrust in, and as his balls slapped against Hawke’s damp skin, Justice’s third finger sank into him.

Anders clung to Hawke for a moment, hunched forward, breathing raggedly as he adjusted to the fresh onslaught of pleasure. He was painfully sensitive yet desperate to come again, and Hawke’s hot, dripping hole was everything he needed. The aching pleasure of the stretch in his own ass left him thighs trembling, and he bit his lip at the thought of how much more Justice would help him take. Everything was already so close to too much –intensity throbbing in his veins and burning his skin as tension coiled inside him and heat flickered up and down his spine.

Justice’s grip tightened on his neck and on Hawke’s hip, guiding Anders to begin to thrust. His hips jerked as he slammed into Hawke’s slick entrance, gasping his name as waves of pleasure built and roared within him. Justice’s intent was a command in his mind – _hard, rough, deep._ He was eager to obey, hips snapping as he gave Hawke everything he had – his thick shaft pounding into him as Anders watched, staring down with lips parted softly as he moaned in time with the slick, wet sounds of his thrusts.

Justice matched his pace, his fingers driving against Anders’ prostate with every thrust. The building heat was almost painful, and Anders bit his lip to hold back a shaky moan as he rammed his full length into Hawke. Hawke seemed just as desperate – broken and eager as he gripped fistfuls of the sheet and twisted his head to look back over his shoulder at Anders’ slender body thrusting behind him. Hawke’s lips were parted and drool-streaked as he choked out Anders’ name – and Justice’s – harsh grunts spilling from him as he spread his thighs and took it hard, as if he’d been made for this. His face was flushed dark, and the lighter skin of his ass reddened beautifully from the rough impact of Anders’ hips.

Anders surged forward and gripped Hawke’s shoulder, fingers digging into the thick swell of muscle as he pinned him down. It was an illusion and he knew it – without Justice’s strength behind it, Hawke could be out from beneath him in a moment – but it felt good anyway to see that broad back shaken by ragged breaths, helpless beneath Anders’ powerful thrusts.

Justice drew on Anders’ magic – he could feel the power racing from his heart to his shoulder, where it became Justice’s, and burst across Hawke’s skin in a shower of sparks. Hawke screamed – a raw edge to his voice as tears pricked his eyes, and Anders dug his nails into his shoulder and slammed into him hard and fast.

“More,” Hawke gasped, and Justice agreed – the second burst of sparks burned brighter, snapping and dancing over sweat-glistening flesh as Hawke writhed beneath them. Between Anders’ cock and Justice’s hand, Hawke was being undone. Pain and pleasure stripped him bare, leaving him trembling, pushing back against Anders’ cock with shaky gasps of both their names.

Justice turned his attention to Anders even as another shower of sparks left Hawke choking back a sob. His mind sank into Anders’ penetrating every layer of him, curling and twisting through his mind and sinking claws into every memory that left Anders’ cock twitching and toes curling. Anders felt the memories as if he had been pulled back through time – nails digging into his flesh, hands curled around his throat, pinning him down by his hair, by his hips. Bruising grips on his inner thighs forcing them apart – a hundred pairs of hands, most of them Hawke’s or Justice’s, all of them present. His back arched and he gave a broken, shuddering keen, his hips forced forward by the force of Justice’s fingers pounding into him. Oil trickled down his shaking thighs, his cock pulsed in the tight clench of Hawke’s ass, and he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, hot and metallic on his tongue. It reminded him of the lyrium-scalding taste of Justice’s kiss, of his cock thrust down Anders’ throat, and he moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Justice’s fingers stroked up his neck and cupped his jaw.

 _Break,_ a thought that was his and not, the ghost of a voice in his ear that vanished when he strained to hear it. _Thrust, moan, scream._

Hawke was close – Anders could feel it in the way he shuddered against him, and see it in the fresh break of sweat across his shoulders. Hawke’s groans became higher, more urgent, and he drew his full lower lip between his teeth and looked up at Anders pleadingly through his lashes. Anders felt his own desire for the beautiful man beneath him, twisted tightly with Justice’s own aching need. They loved him – they wanted him – and they would break him.

Anders’ magic flowed through both his hands – his, and the one Justice possessed. They worked as one, two beings who flowed together like liquid thought, and their hands warmed and tingled and sparked against Hawke’s skin. He screamed, and his voice cracked as magic sung and hummed and sparked through his skin. Anders dug warm fingers into his shoulder to hold him still as Justice poured wave after wave of tingling, screaming heat through his sensitive flesh. They didn’t touch his cock – they didn’t have to – Anders’ hips snapped and he felt Hawke fall apart. He gasped Anders’ name, then Justice’s, and his back arched and strained as he came with a shaken moan across the sweat-damp sheets.

“Fuck,” Anders gasped. He leaned forward, full weight on Hawke’s back and thrusting down urgently into his clenching ass. “You – want more?”

“Yeah,” Hawke said. “Fuck, yes.”

There was a flicker of blue through Anders’ veins – it was still his body, but there was a hint of Justice’s intent, Justice’s strength coursing through it. He could feel the rush of pleasure that arced through Justice’s mind – close enough to the surface to feel the pulsing clench of Hawke’s ass and the slick glide of his own fingers buried inside their body. Justice’s raw power drove Anders forward, thrusting harder as his hand slid from Hawke’s shoulder to wrap around his dripping, twitching length. It was still hard, but Hawke was not a mage or a warden, and Anders knew him well enough to know it couldn’t last without help. He flooded the heated flesh with a burst of creation magic, and Hawke whimpered and bucked against his palm.

Every thrust forced Hawke lower on the mattress, and Anders withdrew his hand to grip his hip as he and Justice fucked him into eager submission. He fell flat against the bed, squirming beneath them with his hands gripping the sheets and broken moans spilling from his lips. Maker, he looked good, and Anders felt Justice’s agreement as they watched him writhe.

“Think you can come again, love?” Anders asked, grinning breathlessly. He knew the answer – between him, Justice and their magic, Hawke would come as many times as they wished.

“Yeah,” Hawke groaned.

“Over my face?” Anders broke off with a low moan as he felt Justice’s fourth finger lined up against his entrance – he wasn’t _ready,_ he still felt stretched and full and Justice was fucking him so roughly – but despite the flicker of nervousness, he wanted this, and in his mind he begged for more. “I want – to taste you, love. Dripping over my lips, flooding my tongue.”

“Yes – _yes._ ”

“Use me, fuck my throat, cover me in your come.”

“I – I will.”

“How do you want me?” Anders’ breath caught as he glanced down and saw the steady trickle of white running down Hawke’s thigh. He wanted to come in him again, leave him dripping and well-fucked, and for a moment his mind flickered with the image of Hawke smeared in lyrium and pinned beneath Justice’s glowing body. _Next time,_ he promised in his mind.

“On – on your knees,” Hawke groaned. “Want to see Justice’s fingers stretching your tight ass while I fuck your face.”

“Maker, yes.” Anders’ satisfied gasp broke into a wail and his hips stuttered, nails biting into Hawke’s skin as his eyes fell shut. Justice had withdrawn his fingers for a moment, and thrust back in with four, leaving Anders stretched to his limit. “M-maker, _yes._ ”

He fell forward, his hand sliding to grip the back of Hawke’s neck, panting raggedly as he adjusted to the thick intrusion of tingling, Fade-touched fingers. His other hand – Justice’s hand – stayed locked on Hawke’s hip, but the ghostly hand at his throat shifted to stroke up and down his shaking back. Fingers that felt like a cool breeze skimmed through his hair, setting a tingling rush racing across his scalp and down the back of his neck. It felt as if his skin was being stroked from the inside, and he pressed up against the touch like a cat.

 _I can take it,_ he thought, and suspected it might have been reassurance from Justice rather than from his own mind. It made no difference – he ached for this, to let Justice find new ways to use his body that would leave them both drowning in sensation and utterly spent.

Justice’s hand moved from his scalp to his lips. It was always slightly unsettling to see – a translucent blue form, ending in a blur at the wrist, with fingers thicker than Anders’ own and a smooth, unlined palm. Justice ran his thumb along Anders’ lower lip, and he felt the command that echoed through Justice’s mind into his along with the touch. _Thrust,_ he thought, and Justice’s fingertips teased his parted lips. _Taste._

He obeyed, rolling his hips steadily as Hawke groaned beneath him, and drawing Justice’s fingers into his mouth. There was no weight to Justice’s hand, just pressure where it touched his skin, and the faint taste of the Fade scalding on his tongue. He sucked and licked eagerly, eyelids fluttering as he moaned and flicked his tongue over the pads. Justice’s fingers in his ass began to move – slow, gentle strokes at first, but soon they were thrusting hard. Each rough slide of fingers forced Anders forward, and he and Hawke whimpered and gasped together as Justice’s pounding thrusts slammed through them both.

“More,” Hawke gasped, and Anders whined low in his throat at the sound. Justice’s strength flooded through him, his fingers thrusting faster as Anders nipped at the joints of the fingers in his mouth, and Anders began to pound roughly into Hawke’s tight entrance. Hawke slumped against the sheets too spent to do more than take it, and without Justice’s blue fire burning in his blood, Anders thought he might have been the same. Sweat trickled down his back and traced the wiry outlines of his biceps as he sank his fingers into the back of Hawke’s neck and Justice tightened his hold on his hip. Blue glowed through his skin in time with his heartbeat, thundering out of control as Anders bit his – their – lip and watched his thick shaft slam between Hawke’s spread cheeks.

Anders shuddered – liquid fire coiling at the base of his spine, his toes curling in the sheets as he thrust harder, feeling Justice’s urging in the back of his mind. Every rock of his hips was rewarded with the deep press of fingers inside him, curling to brush against the pleasure point that made him whimper and beg. Sweat dripped from his brow, his hair hung damp around his sharp jaw, and Justice’s inhuman fingers worked between his lips in time with Anders’ ragged thrusts. He could feel the familiar build of heat and tension beneath his skin, everything tight and burning white-hot as Justice hummed and shivered through his nerves again. He felt breath and the warm sweep of lips and tongue caressing his skin, tingling kisses on his inner thighs, bruising bites to his neck and shoulders, and skilled swirls of wicked tongues against his nipples. Every touch that had ever made him gasp or moan or scream, Justice recreated, coiled between memory and desire. Justice snatched his fingers from between Anders’ lips, leaving smears of saliva coating his jaw, and Anders gasped shakily at the loss. He couldn’t last long like this – he fell forward over Hawke’s body, digging his teeth into the thick muscle of his shoulder and whimpering helplessly as Justice drove his hips forward again and again, forcing wave after wave of mindless pleasure through Anders’ exhausted body.

Justice’s fingers pressed deep once more and stilled – an unbearable ache of pleasure that left Anders whining desperate pleas against Hawke’s skin. He slid his hand into Hawke’s hair, and Hawke’s hands tightened in the sheets as Anders moaned against his neck. He could feel Justice’s desire for him – for them both – and the raw heat of his intent as his fingers shifted slightly inside him. Justice set up a slow, firm rhythm, stroking in small circles as his thick fingers fucked Anders open. He knew Anders’ body as well as Anders himself – could feel every gut-wrenching flare of heat as he kneaded, circled and stroked. Anders let out a shuddering cry against Hawke’s ear, and kissed messily down his jaw, twisting his head to the side to find his lips. They met in a clash of teeth and muffled groans as Anders spread his thighs wide and let Justice work him into complete incoherence.

His eyes closed, and Justice took his mind along with his body. Memories cascaded around him – Hawke and Justice and every lover before them thrusting into him, ghosts of hands gripping his thighs, his shoulders his hips. Nails dug into his waist and rough hands, gentle hands, kneaded and groped and pulled him to thrust harder, deeper. Justice curled his fingers, and with it came another wave of memories – orgasms that had left Anders shaking, sobbing, screaming – layer upon layer of helpless pleasure flickering through his nerves as he choked on a shuddering moan against Hawke’s mouth. His hips jerked helplessly, his cock pulsing as Justice tugged at his mind once more – and there was no memory here, no ghosts. Only raw sensation, every nerve singing – screaming – as Justice’s fingers thrust hard once more, Hawke’s back arched, and Anders shattered between them.

He felt Justice’s roar of pleasure overlaying his own loud moan – two voices in one trembling, straining body. The agony of tension coiled within him snapped and unravelled, leaving him sobbing out Hawke’s name against his damp skin, face buried in his hair. Justice rocked his fingers once more and Anders couldn’t even whimper – his breath was stolen by the pleasure that seemed to hit him everywhere at once, the tips of his toes, behind his eyes, prickling over his scalp. He panted harshly, trembling as Justice’s fingers trailed over his drool-streaked jaw to gently cup his flushed cheek and hold him through the aftershocks.

“That – sounded intense,” Hawke gasped, and Anders’ laugh was almost a sob as he rested his forehead against his back.

“Just a bit,” he managed.

Hawke grunted, and shifted beneath him, wriggling loose as Anders’ cock slid out of him wetly. They both groaned, and even as exhausted as he was, Anders couldn’t resist sliding his hand between Hawke’s thighs to feel the hot, softened ring of muscle clenching against his fingertips. Hawke’s skin was slick with trails of his seed, with sweat and with the remnants of oil.

“You ready to move?” Hawke said hoarsely. “Not far just–“

“Yeah.” Anders dropped his hand against the bed and Justice guided him up onto hands and knees – or _hand_ and knees, as the hand Justice still claimed swept his damp hair from around his face and gently stroked faintly humming fingers down his neck. He could still feel the thick press of Justice’s fingers inside him – but there was less intensity in the stretch, just a comfortable feeling of fullness and latent sparks of pleasure flickering through his body. Justice’s final hand swept fingertips over Anders’ spit-slick lips once more, then moved behind him to grip his ass firmly, spreading him wider.

Hawke turned over, rising onto his knees as Anders looked up at him through his lashes, panting eagerly as Hawke wrapped his palm around his thick, rigid length. Anders watched his own hand snatch forward to seize Hawke’s hip, Justice’s glow burning through his skin as he pulled his mortals closer together, kneading Anders’ ass insistently as his fingers splayed and twisted, working him looser. Anders shuddered and cried out, resting his head against Hawke’s hip as the warrior’s hand slid into his hair and balled into a tight fist. Anders was exactly where he wanted to be – between his lovers, overstimulated and whimpering, and still eager for more.

“Open your mouth,” Hawke growled.

Hawke’s cock brushed Anders’ obediently parted lips, smearing a thin trail of come across his skin. His tongue darted out, lapping eagerly at the salty fluid, and sweeping over the damp slit. Hawke gasped and his hips bucked, the blunt head of his cock sliding onto Anders’ tongue as he stretched his mouth wide to take the thick shaft. Justice’s hand on Hawke’s hip pulled him closer, and Hawke’s grip in his hair left Anders moaning around his girth as every rough tug dragged him further down Hawke’s length and awoke new pain in his abused scalp. Maker, he loved it – the pain, the insistent stretch of Justice’s fingers working into his ass, and the choking intrusion of Hawke’s cock when the tip hit the back of his throat.

Anders gagged, and Hawke pulled him back with a groan. He swept the thick spill of drool from Anders’ lower lip with his thumb, and smeared it over Anders’ flushed cheek.

“You okay, love?”

“Better than th-that,” Anders moaned shakily – Justice’s fingers had plunged deeper, and he could feel the thickness of his knuckles grinding against his stretched, swollen rim. “You know I love it.”

“Seemed like good manners to check,” Hawke chuckled. He pressed his thumb between Anders’ lips, and Anders grazed his teeth over the joint, looking up into Hawke’s eyes as he let out a low moan. “Pinch me or something if it’s too much, yeah? Not like you’ll be doing a lot of talking.”

“Oh – yes, fuck, Maker, _yes,_ ” Anders babbled – the pad of Justice’s thumb was sweeping teasingly against his entrance, and even just the thought of it – of how he must look, of how far Justice had pushed him and how much further he could go – it was overwhelming. He pushed forward with an eager whine and Hawke let him move, let him wrap his lips around the glistening shaft once more and sink down onto it with a muffled keen.

Hawke kept one hand in his hair, guiding the shallow bobs of his head. He didn’t push into Anders’ throat – not yet – but every stroke bumped the leaking head of his cock against the back of Anders’ throat and forced harsh gags from him. His eyes watered and his cock throbbed – the harsh sounds left his throat aching and his chest heaving, fingers clenched in the sheet as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Yeah – that’s it,” Hawke groaned. He thrust faster – harder – crushing Anders’ lips against his teeth and leaving him whimpering around the thick press of Hawke’s cock. Hawke’s breath was ragged and his nails bit into Anders’ scalp as he twisted his fingers tighter in his hair, leaving Anders no room to move, no control at all, pre-come smearing his tongue as Hawke hit the back of his throat again, and again, and Anders’ cries were broken by the choking rasp of each gag.

Anders’ body was no longer his – it was Justice’s, it was Hawke’s. He let himself go – let himself be caught between them, stretched and filled and fucked, panting harshly between every wet, rasping choke and his desperate moans. Hawke grunted as he thrust between Anders’ lips, forcing thick trails of drool from the corners of his mouth as he dragged Anders’ up and down his twitching shaft. Justice hummed and burned in his veins, filling Anders’ mind with a flicker of images that all ended with Anders forced forward on his knees, Justice’s fist buried in his ass. They wanted him, they loved him – and they knew exactly how to break him. Anders’ choked whimper was stifled as Hawke tightened his grip, held his head in place, and finally drove his cock down Anders’ throat.

“Maker,” Hawke groaned. “Fuck – you look good.”

Anders stared up at him, lips stretched tight around the base of Hawke’s cock as Hawke snarled and dragged him down until his nose was buried in thick, coarse hair. He whined, throat twitching around Hawke’s length as he felt his face flush darker. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and as he whimpered and his tongue worked Hawke’s shaft, he felt Justice’s fingers withdraw from him. He knew what was coming, thighs trembling as Justice’s hand spread his ass wider and he felt the cool spill of oil over his aching flesh.

“Oh fuck,” Hawke breathed. He thrust hard into Anders’ throat, then pulled him back to let him take a shuddering breath that was almost a sob. “He’s – fuck, Anders, did you know he was planning this?”

Anders nodded, speechless as he struggled to catch his breath, trembling as he felt Justice’s fingertips press against his loose entrance. Four fingers and his thumb, tips pressed together as they slowly, teasingly, began to press into him. He was shaking so hard he could barely support himself, and Justice’s grip on his ass and Hawke’s clenched fist in his hair became his lifelines as he shuddered and panted between them. Hawke’s cock nudged his lips again and he opened his mouth for him, letting out a broken wail as Justice’s knuckles pressed hard against his slicked, stretched hole.

Hawke thrust – Justice thrust – and Anders’ muffled scream cracked into a shattered whimper. His eyes rolled back and his back arched – he writhed, twisting and keening faintly around Hawke’s throbbing shaft. Hawke’s cock filled his throat, pulsing between his bruised lips and twitching against his tongue as Hawke growled his name. And Justice’s hand sank into him up to the wrist. His mind emptied as pure ecstasy overtook all thought, helpless between them as Hawke began to roll his hips and Justice’s hand twisted inside him, balling into a fist.

They moved together – Hawke’s cock stretching his lips, his throat, pulling back every few strokes to let Anders take quick, hoarse breaths before plunging into him again. Justice’s thrusts were gentle now, knuckles pressed tight against Anders’ prostate as he twisted and rocked his fist inside him. Anders had never felt such intense pleasure – fire building in his stomach, raw jolts of electric pleasure coursing through his flesh as Justice pressed close against his thoughts, the twisting heat of his desire coiling through Anders’ mind as his fist worked inside his slick, gaping hole.

“Fuck, Anders,” Hawke groaned. He jerked Anders’ head back, pulling him off his cock. Anders’ drool connected his lips to the twitching, glistening head, and he licked his lips eagerly as he shuddered and his gasping breath broke into a shaky whine. “Maker – the sounds you make.”

Anders choked on a whimper, biting his lip as his eyes watered again. It was too much – Maker, it was _perfect._ Hawke’s sharp tugs on his hair as he stroked his cock inches from Anders’ face, the deep, mind-melting pleasure of Justice’s fist stretching him wide – it was breaking him. He felt stripped down, beyond naked, raw and exposed. Justice’s presence in his mind was warm and soothing – holding him close, sending flickers of ghostly pressure running up his spine like the caress of soft fingertips. He could take this – he could take everything they gave him, and Justice would be with him when they dragged him to the precipice and let him fall.

Hawke thrust forward again, and Anders swallowed around him with a muffled cry. Hawke’s hips jerked roughly, balls slapping against Anders’ chin – every thrust purposeful and rough, leaving him choking and gagging as his eyes watered and Hawke snarled his name. He was getting close – Anders could taste the steady spill of the warrior’s pre-come every time his cock slipped from Anders’ throat onto his tongue – and when he drove in deep again Anders felt Hawke’s thundering pulse flutter against his stretched lips.

“That’s – it,” Hawke panted raggedly. “Your face – Maker, you’re – you’re perfect. Fuck.” He twisted his fingers in Anders’ hair and his other hand clamped down on Anders’ jaw, holding his mouth open with nails digging into his skin. Anders felt his tears and drool gather against Hawke’s palm, and Hawke smeared the wetness down onto his neck.

“Give me your hand,” Hawke said – and Anders obeyed. All that held him up was Justice’s iron grip on Hawke’s hip, and most of his weight seemed to be taken by Hawke’s hand in his hair. It hurt – it felt as if his hair was being ripped out with every violent buck of Hawke’s hips, and the contrast between the sweet built of liquid pleasure at the base of his spine and the agony flaring across his scalp left him whimpering around Hawke’s shaft. Hawke guided his hand between his legs and Anders sank two fingers into Hawke’s entrance, moaning brokenly as he felt the hot, sticky spill of his own come trickle down his palm and over his wrist.

“Yeah,” Hawke panted. He buried himself in Anders’ throat with a groan, holding his head still as he rolled his hips against him, grinding hard against his wet, swollen lips. “Yeah that’s – _fuck._ ”

If Anders could have moved his mouth, he would have smirked. Sparks clustered around his fingertips, and as he plunged them into Hawke, he let the weak tingle of magic flow into his flesh. He knew how good that felt – knew how it broke Hawke – and as Hawke’s gravelly voice cracked into a shuddering whimper, Anders summoned magic to his tongue.

Hawke cried out, something wordless that might have started as Anders’ name as he threw his head back and his hips snapped up sharply. Spots danced across Anders’ vision – he needed to breathe, but didn’t want to stop. Hawke held him still and thrust hard – rough enough to leave him gagging again, choking, struggling for air as Hawke pushed him to the edge of what he could take. Anders’ vision was blurred and his chest ached. He flinched at every thrust – wanting more, but his body rebelling as it struggled to fight against the brutal pace Hawke set.

Anders’ heated tongue sparked and flicked against Hawke’s shaft, and Hawke pulled back with a rough grunt, leaving Anders sobbing for breath. His chest heaved as he hung limply in Hawke’s grip, body rocked by the steady thrusts of Justice’s fist. His shaking hand pressed up urgently against Hawke’s ass, fingers curling and stroking, trailing sparks that seared into Hawke’s nerves as he wrapped his palm around his cock. Anders could hear the wetness of the quick strokes, his saliva slicking Hawke’s palm as the warrior ran his thumb over the tip and grunted harshly.

“Plea-please,” Anders said. His voice was hoarse, his throat felt fucked raw, and he whimpered as Justice’s fist twisted inside him again. “Fuck – Garrett – please…”

Hawke was beyond speech – he forced Anders’ head back, and Anders stared up at him, lips parted, eyes half-shut. He could feel the burn in his flushed cheeks, the trickle of sweat on his brow, and the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He gazed up at Hawke, sweating, whimpering, engulfed in utter bliss as Justice’s fist began to thrust harder inside him. Hawke’s cock jerked above his upturned face, beautifully thick and hard in his hand, and the obscene wet sounds as Hawke fucked his fist made Anders’ cock ache desperately where it hung heavily between his trembling thighs.

Hawke grunted, and his hips jerked. Anders saw the way his lip curled, his brow creased, and the tense shudder in his jaw as his cock throbbed in his hand. Then Anders closed his eyes and let his tongue dart out, and Hawke’s come splashed across his face.

It was hot against his flesh – sticky strands trailing between his lips and splattering across his cheeks. Hawke moaned, low and loud and heated as another thick spill of his seed streaked Anders’ skin. It flooded his tongue, an intense burst of bitter salt that left him moaning for more.

“Open your eyes, love,” Hawke said hoarsely.

Anders obeyed, and met Hawke’s approving gaze as he swept his tongue over his lips to gather the sticky fluid. Hawke groaned, and his fingers swept over Anders’ cheek before slipping between his lips to let him suck, taste, and swallow with a shuddering keen. Hawke held his gaze for a moment, lips parted softly, then he released Anders’ hair and let him collapse against the ruined sheets.

Justice returned Anders’ second hand to him – focused on the ghost-like hand spreading his pert cheeks and the one balled up inside him, thrusting harder as Anders pressed his come-streaked face against the bed and let his mouth fall open, screaming soundlessly, breathlessly, as Justice’s fist worked inside him. Anders’ hands curled in the sheets, he needed to be anchored to something – anything – as his mind was stripped down to nothing but pleasure and the desperate need for _more_. He needed to come, but something held him back – _Justice_. There was a restraining presence in his mind, and as every thick, steady push of Justice’s fist inside him brought him closer to the edge, it was always just out of reach.

“Please,” he gasped, twisting to look back over his shoulder as Hawke moved behind him. “Justice – please.”

Justice responded – Anders felt a flicker of amusement in his mind, and a deeper urge to push him harder, to tease him until he broke, to leave him sobbing and begging with Justice’s fist pounding into his gaping ass. He felt Justice’s intent a moment before it manifested – and choked on a last, desperate plea before sensation stole his voice and left him gasping against the sheets. Justice’s essence was burning in his nerves, scalding in his mind – he found every memory of pleasure and layered them, wrapped Anders’ in them, and set it all aflame. Anders’ slack lips streaked the sheets with drool, his eyes screwed shut and he sobbed brokenly, thighs finally collapsing as he sprawled face down and bucked, writhed, and squirmed.

“Maker – that good?” Hawke asked. The firm pressure of his hand on Anders’ ass was so real – cutting through the haze of pleasure as he squeezed hard.

“Y-yes. Oh – fuck, yes,” Anders moaned.

“No wonder the Chantry is so down on possession.” Hawke chuckled, and swatted Anders’ ass playfully. “Something that hot has to be a sin.”

Anders arched up against his palm, sliding his own hands into his hair as Justice drew his fist back to Anders’ entrance, stretching him wide around his knuckles once more before thrusting back in hard. Hawke’s breath caught, and he gripped Anders’ ass hard again, working with Justice to spread him wider, glancing down to meet Anders’ stare and biting his lip.

“Do you – have any idea how incredible you look right now?” Hawke said roughly. “Your ass looks so – fucking – good.” He punctuated his words with two more slaps – still playful, but not quite as gentle. Anders’ hips jerked and he whimpered, his cock throbbing where it was trapped against his stomach. “Can you imagine, love,” Hawke growled. “If I could be with you both in the Fade. Me and Justice, getting our hands on you together.” He chuckled, and brought his palm down again with a ringing crack.

Anders’ wail broke into a shuddering whine as Justice’s fist plunged into him and Hawke spanked him again. It was unbearable – Justice had taken him to the moment of climax, the split second before release, and pinned him to it. He struggled and bucked and begged with his mind and the incoherent cries of his voice, but it wasn’t enough. Justice felt the urge in his mind to submit – to be pushed – and gave him what he truly craved.

“Looking at you like this–“ Hawke growled, and spanked him again, and Anders choked on a sob, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I think you could take us both at once.” Another harsh slap, driving his hips down into the mattress with the force of the aching, stinging blow. “You’d like that? My cock and Justice’s, stretching your ass, pounding into you until you screamed?”

“Yes,” Anders whimpered, thighs trembling as his back arched and his cock throbbed beneath him. “Oh – fuck – oh fuck, Garrett, he won’t – he won’t let me come, please…”

“Hmm?” Hawke moved over him, breath hot against Anders’ neck, and Anders keened as Hawke’s teeth grazed his ear. “Are you teasing him, Justice?”

Anders felt the hot flood of Justice’s arousal in his mind – he’d heard Hawke’s suggestion, and his own control was unravelling fast. Justice’s thoughts leaked into Anders’ mind and his eyes fell closed, filled with the image of himself slumped against Hawke’s chest, held tight in his arms as Justice gripped his hips and guided both of their lengths into his gaping entrance. Just the thought almost broke them both, minds tangled together in a haze of desire as Justice’s fist thrust harder, Hawke spanked him – them – again, and Anders’ voice cracked on another desperate plea.

“Come for me,” Hawke purred against his ear. “Both of you, come.”

Justice surged up into Anders’ skin – he felt him, tasted the bitter lyrium on his tongue and closed his eyes as blue fire filtered through his lashes. Their minds flooded together, no complex thoughts to separate them, chasing raw pleasure as their hips bucked and their – Justice’s, but Maker, it was hard to tell the difference right now – fist thrust inside them. Hawke’s hand was on their ass, squeezing and stroking, and he kissed their straining neck as they arched and whimpered and roared.

“That’s it,” Hawke groaned, his lips brushing their pulse-point.

Their control shattered, their hips jerked once more, and their cock twitched against their skin as the friction from the soaked sheets finally pulled them over the edge. Their fists clenched in their hair, their back arched, and their lips twisted where they were pressed down against the bed, stifling Justice’s snarls and Anders’ sobs as they thrust helplessly and their toes curled. Come streaked their skin, pooled beneath them on the crumpled sheet, and they rutted into the hot, slick mess as they chased every last flicker of heat. All the tension drained from their body, and Anders’ found his voice was his alone once more and moaned shakily as Justice gently withdrew his hand from their achingly sensitive ass.

“M-maker,” Anders gasped, and Justice’s hands caressed his thighs for a moment before melting back into his skin. The gentle touch continued in his mind, he could feel Justice’s pride and affection, soothing his thoughts as they came down from their peak together, breathless and trembling in one mortal body pushed to its limit.

Hawke collapsed over him with a groan, wrapping thick arms around Anders’ waist and chest and pulling him onto his side with Hawke’s chin tucked against his shoulder. Hawke trailed soft kisses over Anders’ neck and shoulder until he stopped shaking, he traced circles on his heaving chest and let one hand drift up to comb through sweat-damp hair, soothing the ache in Anders’ scalp. Finally he encouraged Anders onto his back and moved over him to bring their lips together – gentle, soft and slow, swallowing gasping breaths as he kissed him deeply, and his thumb swept away the last of Anders’ tears.

“I wish we could,” Anders said finally, smiling as Hawke rested their foreheads together and his nose bumped against Anders’. “Both be in the Fade – I mean.”

“Maybe we’ll make it there some day,” said Hawke. He grinned, and leaned up to kiss the tip of Anders’ nose. “You know me, I don’t give up easily. Not when there’s something I really want.”

He kissed him again, cupping Anders’ jaw and groaning into his mouth as their tongues met. Anders arched against him – they were both shattered, he ached in places he didn’t know _could_ ache and his thighs still shook, but he couldn’t resist pressing closer to Hawke, breath catching as Hawke’s teeth grazed his lower lip. He’d never known desire like it, but caught between Hawke and Justice, he was where he belonged, where he was needed, and he needed them desperately – constantly – in return.

“You’re both perfect like this,” Hawke murmured against his lips. “But I can’t deny – if it’s possible, if there’s any way at all – I want more.”


End file.
